


have mercy on me, i'm falling apart

by befham



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befham/pseuds/befham
Summary: An amused smirk plays on her lips. “What would all of your Northern Lords say if they could see you now, Jon Snow? The King in the North, moaning and panting for the Dragon Queen’s cock.”Dany pegging Jon. That’s it.





	have mercy on me, i'm falling apart

His thumbs stroke the soft curve of her jaw before he kisses her, her soft lips fierce under his. His cock is already achingly hard when she wraps her small hand around him and strokes him gently, a wicked smile curving her lips at the filthy groan that leaves his throat. Daenerys pulls away, her lilac eyes flamed with desire as she steps back and nods towards the bed. Jon swallows down his impatience and does what his Queen commands, his back hitting the soft furs as she stands before him gloriously naked. He aches to touch her, to take her in his arms but he restrains himself.

He cannot take his eyes off of the Dornish contraption strapped between her legs. He vaguely remembers the first time that they did this, how shocked and intrigued he had been by just the suggestion.

“Come here,” Jon commands, his voice a deep husk as his Queen crawls onto the bed and places a searing kiss on his lips. She kisses her way down his body, her tongue tracing his scars and the ridges of his chest. Jon fists the furs in his hands when she takes him into the warm cavern of her mouth and runs her soft lips over the head of his cock.

It takes every ounce of restraint not to come in her mouth the moment she starts sucking. A warm hand cups his balls and Jon’s shouting in pure ecstasy. He’s almost certain that he is going to spill his seed in her mouth but then Dany’s pulling away, her smile taunting as he shoots her a displeased look. But then she’s spreading his cheeks and lowering her mouth and-

“Fuckkk,” Jon hisses through clenched teeth, his eyes slipping shut and his mouth gaping at the sensation of his Queen’s tongue sliding against his entrance. Jon fists a hand in Dany’s hair, trying to ground himself as the most powerful woman in Westeros pleasured him with her tongue on one of his most intimate places.

Gods, he loves her.

“Daenerys please!” Jon pants, his hand aching to touch his cock but he wants to be fucked by her - fucked by his Queen. Hearing the desperate need in his voice, Daenerys gives his entrance one lingering lick and places a kiss on his cheek. She reaches for a bottle of oil and pours a generous amount over her fingers.

Dany takes his cock in her mouth once again, slowly licking the pre-come and humming against his cock. He’s so absorbed in the feel of her hot mouth that he jumps in surprise when she gently parts his cheeks and runs her finger around his puckered hole.

Daenerys stops and looks up at him with blazing eyes. “Alright?”

“Don’t stop,” Jon growls, tilting his hips in encouragement. Daenerys smirks and slowly slides a slick finger into his arse. He groans, closing his eyes as he’s slowly stretched. She takes his aching cock in her hand and jerks in time with the movements of her finger, twisting and pushing deeper. She adds another finger, curling her fingers against his prostate until she has him panting.

An amused smirk plays on her lips. “What would all of your Northern Lords say if they could see you now, Jon Snow? The King in the North, moaning and panting for the Dragon Queen’s cock.”

Jon forces his eyes open and grounds out, “I’m your King too, wife.”

Daenerys smiles gently, her eyes softening as she replies, “Yes, you are.” She squeezes the base of his cock and scissors her fingers and he’s just done. She presses her fingertips against his prostate and stroking his cock erratically. He’s fingertips away from his release when she pulls her fingers away. All pride forgotten, Jon cries out and thrusts into her hand desperately but Dany’s wicked smirk is back and then she’s pulling away and reaching for the oil and pours it over her own cock. Jon watches with hooded eyes as she fists the toy and looks back at him then, her eyebrow raised and a slight smile on her lips. “Spread your legs, My King.”

Jon spreads his legs, never taking his eyes off of Daenerys. She’s glorious, he thinks not for the first time, his partner in every way. She comes to him and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. “Are you ready for my cock?” she purrs. Dany wipes her slick hands on the sheets and comes to stand between his spread legs. She runs her fingers down his chest, making him shiver in anticipation. Jon takes a shaky breath when she grasps hold of the toy and slides the head into his ass. Slowly he takes her cock inch by inch until her hips are pressed against his. Jon hisses slightly at the burn, but takes it without complaint.

“Okay?” Daenerys whispers, her blazing eyes wild with lust.

“Move,” he growls out through clenched teeth. She grins in response and pulls back slowly, getting used to the movement before thrusting back in. Jon hisses and fists the furs once again, never taking his eyes off of his Queen. He aches to touch her, to feel just how wet she is after this. She fucks him with long, gentle strokes, the toy dragging across his prostate with every thrust. He cries out sharply when she takes his cock in her hand and pumps it gently.

As her confidence grows, Dany fucks him faster, hard strokes that has groaning and panting. The sound of her skin slapping against his fills the room, and fuck he can smell her arousal. Her hand pumps his cock wildly, the other fondling his balls as she thrusts her cock into him. He feels the familiar tingle at the base of his spine, the way his stomach tightens and the pressure building and building and he knows he’s not going to last much longer. “Dany,” he breathes. His eyes are half closed, and the angle is just right and he’s just lost in waves and waves of pleasure-

  
Thick ropes of come erupt from his cock, and he’s roaring in pure ecstasy. Daenerys carries on fucking him, her hand on his cock unrelenting. His back arches off the bed and he’s pretty sure he blacks out for a moment as she carries on stroking his cock until he is completely spent.

She pulls out of him slowly, his groan echoing around their chamber. She is pulling at the straps of her Dornish contraption and tossing it aside when Jon rises on shaky legs and kneels before her. She's glorious, his partner, his wife-

“My Queen,” he whispers against the soft skin of her thighs. He presses a kiss to the inside of her thigh before he lifts her leg over his shoulder and sups on her sweet cunt.


End file.
